Shades Of Blue
by ArisuSanX
Summary: Lucas is caught up in the bad problem of losing his job, while searching, he seems to runs into a few new trainers, especially one he has the eye for with all her shades of blue... Fortuneshipping


**Hi people of the Fortuneshipping page! I'm actually a Pearlshipping/Calaviershipping. However, I write one shots for all kinds of stories, I only do one shots, since I know I won't be able to finish off proper chapter stories. You guys can just call me Destiny if you would like, get in touch or put in request if you would like and I will do my best, but sometimes is depends on the shippings, such as the shipping I really don't like and will DEFINITELY not do is Advanceshipping, otherwise, I do all the other shippings =)**

**I decided to call this...enchanted (maybe)since the one and only Lucas is 'enchanted' by Dawn's looks OR I might call it 'shades of blue' and use 'Enchanted' on some other story. This was a quick thing =) So sorry if mistakes are made, I prefer saying this earlier AND at the end to remind people since SOME people don't take into account of how BUSY some AUTHORS are, but that is another story, shall we begin? **

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

* * *

Pure elegance, yet a casual women, well more of a girl:

My height,

Midnight blue hair,

A bright smile

Blue sapphire eyes.

_You know her? _

**Dawn Berlitz? **

_Yeah,_ that's her name.

Should I start from the beginning to explain what I am going on about.

"_Ahh!" I yell as I run to the mysterious lake of Lake Verity. Stupid, stupid, how the hell did I forget it! It's a briefcase for goodness sake, the most simple thing to remember, since it really was the only thing I had to remember. However, me, Lucas, has to forget. Dang, I'm such a stupid assistant! I ask for the job and I have already blown it! If that briefcase goes missing I swear I am dead meat! Professor Rowan will never trust me again! Even worse, I had to lie to him to get out of his sight to find the stupid case! I growled to myself, completely unhappy at the fact that I might lose my job. Plus, I was a son to one of the most important people in the whole of this project! What would my dad think of me when he finds out that the most important piece to the puzzle has gone missing! I run around a tree with the grass under my shoes as I run to the mysterious lake that me and my boss where at a minute ago. _

"_Why am I so thick, oh I know why, cause I just...just AM!" I growled. Do you know what I hate the most? If my sister finds out, she will hold this over me for the REST OF MY LIFE! Stupid runt.... I can picture her now, smirking and snickering at my failures, although she is 6, she is evil... very...evil. Getting off the subject, I had finally reached the entrance of the lake. Putting my hands on my knees, taking in the air to fill my lungs. My heart beating faster the ever. It was like I had run a marathon, it did feel like that though. Racing, running and running till you reached the end. Yes, that is exactly what it felt like. Once regaining my breath I quickly ran in. _

_My eyes met a beautiful , crystal blue lake. I smiled as I walked up to the clear lake, a small, cool breeze seemed to pass, relieving me a little. The cold essence, flying across my cheeks as the clouds went by slowly. I closed my eyes. I started remembering that story Professor Rowan told me, the one about the lake spirit._

_**Mesprit, being of emotions....**_

_I chuckled to myself. Yeah right, as if a Pokemon can control emotions. Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it for myself. _

_**WAIT! **_

_I need to stay on track! Come on Lucas, let's get grab the case and get out of here! So I ran to the place where me and Professor Rowan had observed the place, and the last area I had left the case. Running through the grass, checking for grass Pokemon as I wove through. I was close. _

_**So close...**_

_As I went through I found the exact area where me and the professor talked...however..._

"_WHERE'S THE CASE!" I screamed, making a few Starleys' fly off! My jaw opened as I saw the empty spot. I'm sure I put it there! I had to put it there! No way, I didn't take it anywhere else! I sunk down to my knees, it was..._

_HOPELESS!_

_I screamed in frustration again, reliving my anger. I gritted my teeth as I got up and kicked the dirt below me! I swear I had mental issues, my brain was hurting from it. I put my hand up to my head as I rubbed it trying to remember where else it might me..._

_No, no where else it could be...unless._

_NO! OH JEEZ_

_SOMEONE HAD STOLEN IT! Oh man. Oh gosh, Oh DAMN ITTTT!_

_I kicked the dirt a bit more and slapped my head a bit for punishment. I hate this! I hate my life! How could I do this! He trusted me! Everyone trusted me! And...and...I _

_**Failed **__them. _

_My head sunk down as my hands went into my pockets. Hearing a soft whistling sound from the wind I shot my head up to the lack, with a blank expression showing. The blue lake seemed to be just..silent. Everything quiet, how could the lake be so quiet...so...peaceful. I sighed, why couldn't my life be like that, peaceful...I twisted around and decided to head back to the lab, not really wanting to think of the consequences. _

_I exited the lake and went past the sign saying: _

_**Lake Verity**_

_I sighed, thinking of nothing but insulting myself, listening to nothing but the natural sounds of spring. I looked up to greet the clouds again as I went by. I blinked a few times when I thought I saw a ... an unusual shape, not any shape, but a Pokemon's shape, like a 'Mesprit' shape...but that isn't possible...I shook my head again before looking back up to the same image, but you know what was the strangest thing...it seemed as if I could actually..._

_**Hear it.**_

_I shook my head viciously, I swear I was losing it. Well, it seemed to prove me right all the time. I sighed as I continued walking forward. I heard the sounds of nature again, almost being relieved by it again, only for the peace to be interrupted by the sound of footsteps...rushing ones at that,_

"_COME ON, SLOWPOKE, WE NEED TO FIND THE DUDE AND THE OLD ONE TOO!" came a young boy's voice. My head shot up to find a figure running to me from the distance, his head was turned away from me, looking behind him. I stared at the boy, wondering who he was talking to. _

"_BARRY! WAIT UP!" came a female voice. I couldn't see anyone_

"_NO YOU SPEED UP!" The boy stubbornly shouted, which made me chuckled._

"_BARRY I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I chuckled even more at that, and before I knew it, in the horizon, I saw...a girl...I obviously couldn't see her that well since she was quiet far away. I looked to the boy again, to see he was way closer. I could now tear his features apart as I could see the side of his face since he was turned around. His hair was wild with the strong blonde colour, his eyes were amber from what I could see, he wore a green scarf with a white and orange shirt...I chuckled, not the best colour arrangement, but who am I to judge? _

"_OH NO YOU AREN'T! CAUSE YOU LOVE ME!" He winked at the girl who was now catching up._

"_YO!! WISH!!" She said in between her breaths for air. Suddenly my eyes seemed to widen at the sight, my heart slowed down and everything seemed to go quiet when I saw...that...angelic...face...(wait what?)_

_Her midnight blue, shiny hair fluttered around in the breeze as she ran, her dress was black but the bottom was pink, she seemed to wear a white vest under it. I looked own more to find the edges of her black socks with her pink boots that accompanied the dress. I looked now to her face to find, a frown planted across her face at the moment, but her eyes...blue as they were, seemed so...alive, so powerful, swirling with excitement and accomplishment, the blue seemed to make it all fit together thanks to the swirls of different shades whizzing around, showing her changing personalities it seems. She seemed...like...a mystery...to be...solved. _

_I smiled, the thing that seemed to get me the most was those precious blue eyes, they seemed to be so..._

_**Enchanting.**_

_I smiled to myself, I had just seen her a minute ago, now I am drooling like an idiot. My fantasy seemed to be interrupted by the stubborn boy's voice... _

"_HA HA SO FUNNY!" He attempted to sound sarcastic, I looked up to the girl again, and instantly the eyes captured me again. Although the trance seemed peaceful, it was interrupted again by her lips moving and I decided to listen since her facial expression changed from anger to a worried look as she seemed to halt to a stop._

"_BARRY WATCH OUT!" And I turned to find the blonde haired boy a metre away from me, his head still turned, but soon twisted to find me in front and I suddenly realised what was going to happen as my eyes widened. _

"_WATCH OUTTTT!" the amber eyes boy said, but too late. _

_**BANG! **_

_I felt myself fall backwards from the impact and I soon landed hard on my back with pain running up and down. My eyes were closed, hands had hardened as well as the rest of my body to ease the pain. I felt the grass under me as I moaned in pain and finally sat up to rub the back of my head. I opened my eyes to find the other boy sitting in the same position as me, however anger seemed to fill his eyes once he took a glance at me. _

"_Hey you should watch it buddy!" he shouted and I frowned at him, unappreciative of his comment. _

"_No, you should 'bud'! You should have seen me instead of turning you head, watch where you are going next time!" I shouted in frustration back. _

"_What was that why I outta..." he sprung up with his fist up, "YOU WANNA TUSTLE!" _

"_BARRY!" I heard a shriek from behind him, as well as him. We both looked at the blunette that stood behind him, with a frown planted across her face again, looking at the boy...obviously called Barry._

"_WHAT?!" He said with eyes widened that his friend was angry at him._

"_Don't get me started, you know as well as I do that you bashed into him, that was your fault since you never look where you are going!" he blushed as the girl had a go at him, he tried hiding his embarrassment by hiding his face in his hand as she ranted on.._

"_...and for goodness sake Barry, how many times have I told you to SLOW DOWN!" She screamed and it seemed she had finished. The boy looked to me while I smirked and stuck my tongue out at me. He frowned and crossed his arms. She sighed as she looked at the boy before looking to me. I hopped back a little from the shock that she was looking at me. A smile seemed to grace her female face as her eyes softened into a loving tone. She walked over to me as she kneeled down._

"_Are you okay?" she said in that sweet, angelic voice. Lost for words because of how close she was to me, I just nodded my head. _

"_Oh sure you ask if he's okay, but not me?" Barry said, huffing in disappointment. She turned back to him. _

"_Oh no need to be jealous Barry..." at that he seemed to blush harder than before and spun around quickly to run the back of his head._

"_I'm not jealous..." he whispered. She tilted her head as she looked at me again, this time with a worried face on again. _

"_I'm so sorry about him, when he gets running he just can't stop." Now usually I would have still blown, especially in my situation, but something seemed....different about her, something twisted inside, making me..._

_**Smile. **_

"_Nah, don't worry about it." I whispered, why did I whisper? Surely I wasn't...shy...._

"_Hmmm, aren't you the one who works with Professor Rowan?" she asked suddenly, completely getting off topic._

"_Yeah..." I said, suddenly remembering that I needed to get back to him. She grinned even wider at me as she giggled a bit. Her hand reached out to me, offering me up. I looked to the hand, then her again. She smirked. _

"_Hey I don't bite, at the idiot behind me, but not you." _

"_HEY!" The boy shouted which caused me to chuckle as I grabbed her petite hand and she pulled me to my feet. I smiled again, brushing myself as I went along. I seemed to meet her eyes again, the blue turning alive and exciting again. I smiled at them as she giggled. I looked down to find her hands behind her back. She smirked slightly, with the eyes turning into a shade of blue that seemed as if she was.. 'wanting' something..._

"_Did you...lose something?" she smirked at me. I gulped and nodded. She smiled again, and she pulled something from behind her back to reveal a brown case. I swear at the sight I almost pounced on her and wanted to give her a kiss! She had it! The case! My eyes lit up at the sight. As my mouth gaped open in a smile shape. I almost felt like laughing!_

_She held the case out and I received it, before looking at it, my eyes seemed to widen and I grinned wider at the sight that I had it again, I put it under my arm. Without hesitating I grabbed her hands and put them together and started shaking them._

"_Thank you! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!" I said to her, showing my gratitude, she grinned at me, happy she had helped someone out. _

"_No problem! However..." the worried face came back with the light navy blue coming back to the eyes as she stopped shaking my hand, "it seemed, while we found it, we found it in the tall grass, and well..."_

"_LET ME JUST CUT IT SHORT," The boy interrupted and me and the girl frowned, "Pokemon came up to us, we had to stop them we used the balls in the case, big woop!"_

_My eyebrow arched, so big woop? _

"_So I'm terribly sorry about that." She bowed to me while the boy huffed and turned away, unhappy with her reaction. I frowned at him, unhappy about his supportiveness. I turned back to her, smiling as I kneeled down to meet her face, eyes closed and lips being sucked in._

"_So, no need to worry about it, I would have done the same," she shot her head up, and in sync we both got on our feet to stare into each other's eyes, "No need to think about it, it is fine...really it is." Okay I admit again, I would usually been a little harsher but I wasn't because it was well...her._

"_But that is not the point! When we used your Pokemon they seemed...to get a little," and without finishing the sentence, she took out a ball and threw it into the air. With that, Chimchar came flying out the Poke Ball and I was stunned to see it jump into Dawn's arms...ahh...now I saw the problem. _

"_Oh...I see, it has gotten a little..." I said,_

"_Attached..." she finished_

"_To.." I started_

"_Me.." she smiled weakly as the Chimchar rose to lick the girl's face. I chukled at the sight. Wow, this Chimchar seemed to like her...a lot...like...I am...right now. I turned to the boy to find him having his hands on his hips._

"_So how about you Mr Rush, which Pokemon did you get..." I smirked as the boy growled and took out the poke ball. _

"_Here..." he threw it up to and a beam of red light appeared, and there was a Piplup, all proud with his head held high!_

"_I see you got Piplup..." I looked down to it, "It seems a lot like you."_

_I grinned and with that he roared, "WHAT WAS THAT!"_

"_BARRY!" she yelled at him and he twisted round to meet her gaze_

"_YOU HEARD WHAT HE SAID!" _

"_BE THE BIGGER BOY AND GROW UP!" She screamed at him. He huffed and took the blue penguins poke ball out again and decided to retrieve the Pokemon before walking off into the distance. _

"_HEY BARRY, YOU NEED TO GIVE BACK THE POKEMON!" The boy didn't seem to listen to the girl. She sighed and turned back to me, Chimchar seemed to sigh as she put the Pokemon back in his ball. She then she reached out with the ball in her hand, _

_I looked at her puzzled, "Why you giving this to me."_

_She tilted her head, now confused herself, "Well, he is yours...well Professor Rowan's...isn't he?" she asked. I chuckled and looked to the Poke ball and then remembered the way the Chimchar giggled when he was with her, he seemed so happy...so...much like he found where he belonged. _

"_Oh I get it, you want me to get the Piplup too," I looked up to her again, puzzled again, "Oh okay, I'll get him for you." She shoved the Poke ball in my hand, taking me by surprised before swinging around and shouting the boy's name. I looked down to the poke ball..._

_**There was no way I could take him away from her...**__I looked then up to her, I remembered those sad eyes and I frowned, __**and I can't take her away from him...that isn't fair. **__I frowned, you know what? Who cares about my job at the moment, I had the girl that had the potential to be the best Pokemon trainer ever and here I was taking away the first Pokemon she had ever used. No way was that going to happen..._

_Suddenly. An idea came to my head..._

"_Hey," she looked back at me, wondering what I wanted, she was almost 10 metres away from me. I walked up to her before grasping one of her hands and turning it around so the palm was facing the sky, then I looked at the my hand that contained the Poke ball... "You take it..." and I put it in her hand and curled her hand up in it, I looked up to see her confused, yet grateful eyes._

"_What?"_

"_You can keep him..." her eyes lightened up.._

"_Really, are you sure?" she said._

"_Yeah, for sure." I let go of her hand as she put the poke ball away. I smiled. _

"_Thank you." She whispered, with that she turned away, but before she walked off, I grabbed her shoulder and swung her around so she was facing me. She looked at me confused as I smirked. _

"_What is your name?" Yeah I had JUST realised I had to ask, she smiled slightly while I grinned wider._

"_I'm Dawn..."_

"_Okay Dawn...I'm Lucas... and I'll let you keep the Pokemon if you..." I inched closer to the girl with a smug look across my face, "Only if you...travel with me." And with that she smirked, knowing where I was going..._

"_Me and you...travelling...together?" I nodded my head at her sum. She giggled as she stepped closer to take my hands. _

"_Exactly." I whispered...._

"_It's a date then..." she huskily whispered._

I was now back in Sandgem Town and I had told the Professor everything and also told him my plan. I remember him saying well done to me and he seemed cool with everything! It was strange.

So here I am, lying on my back, looking up to my bedroom ceiling. I closed my eyes and started remembering her radiant face, the smile, the great hair and amazing eyes. Those eyes that seemed to change to whatever mood she was in, always beautiful and full of life, the thing that got me pumping. I now would be able to see them every day, with all those shades of blue.

* * *

**This was really quickly done! Sorry for mistake my loves but it is late and I wanna put a story up :D BYEEEE I WILL EDIT FOR MISTAKES IF ANYYYY REVIEWWWWW! **


End file.
